This disclosure relates in general to gaming and in particular to learning games. Some aspects of this disclosure relate to on-line or computerized gamified learning including, but without limitation to learning or instruction with a Learning Management System (LMS) and/or Online Homework System (OHS) and, but not by way of limitation, to assisting gamers using the LMS and/or OHS.
Numerous resources can be used in facilitating gamer achievement of an education goal. These resources can include, but not by way of limitation, instructional resources such as lectures, demonstrations, or example problems, practice resources such as practice problems or assignments, evaluation resources including, for example, a quiz, a test, or the like, and remediation resources. These resources are frequently provided according to a curriculum or syllabus. In particular, in the class-room environment, a syllabus identifies the resources that will be provided to a gamer and outlines the order in which resources will be provided to a gamer.